


Big Jet Plane

by Brewy0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewy0/pseuds/Brewy0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is down on her luck, The clone club is a strip club with an interesting manager</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Jet Plane

Hey Guys! Be Kind this is my first ever fic :)

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was broke, alone and scared in a new county, This is not how my first year in university was meant to go.

In my head I had seen me walking in to a reasonably nice apartment with gorgeous boyfriend Mike in tow, we would both work while we study and explore this brave new world together. In reality he would end up fucking the woman across the hall before the end of our first semester. To add to my down hill slide I had not happened app on a nice job in a little coffee shop as i had dreamed, I was unemployed and now homeless. Fuck.

The first thing I do after leaving an impressive hand print on his face is storm over the only person I really know in this country, Felix. A slightly shady, eccentric young man who had grown over a few short weeks to be the best friend id ever had. And that is how we ended up sitting on his couch with me begging him to help me get a job at his sister's brothel/ strip club.

"Please Please Please Felix I need this?!" I managed to choke out between sobs, yes it has been a harsh fall from grace for me but I will finish my degree come hell or high water. He sighs "are you sure? you cant call your parents or even maybe go back home?", he works in the bar at the 'Clone Club' named that because of the five identical sisters that own and operate it.

" I don't know Delly! Its not a pleasant occupation, you don't even know how to dance and your boobs are meh!"

"MEH I HAVE HAD NO COMPLAINTS BEFORE!!"

"Oh god woman take a joke! Fine we can go and see Sarah once your cleaned up, but are you really sure about this Delphine?

"Yes 100%, Merci Felix!!" I squeal as I jump up to hug him. Wow im this excited about an interview to be a stripper, at least I'm adjusting to this new life right?

So that is how I Delphine Comier came to be a stripper and topless waitress at the Clone Club.

It was easy to strut in there on Felix's arm and summon all of my confidence to act excited when I had to talk to Sarah, It was less easy to put on the barely there outfit but the hardest part was stepping out onto that stage. But I must have done well with 300$ in my pocket after my first night I'm ecstatic with what I tell my self will be my new temporary employment.

We sit around for a few drinks after the club has closed, Its the first time I really get to look around and almost instantly my eyes fall on the sisters. Sitting in a both in the back its impossible not to notice the differences between them all, before i can really take them in I feel an elbow in my ribs and another girl is trying to make small talk.

" Hi dell right? I'm Alison" the small red-haired women to my left slurs.

"Umm yes, nice to meet you Alison" I force a smile onto my face, ever the social cripple small talk is not my strong suit. To my relief Felix takes control of the conversation, informing Alison he's cutting her off and will drive us both home. He must feel my demeanor sift as I recall who's is at my apartment and the real reason I'm here in the first place.

"Your Sleeping over!" he shoots over his shoulder at me as we walk to the exit and I feel relive course through my veins. With a slight stagger in my step we deposit Alison in the back of Felix's car, he starts back towards the club with his usual swagger. I'm left cursing my social skills as I cant decide weather to follow or get in with Alison. Yet again he saves me with a quick comon' Frencie and a wink.

" I'll introduce you to the clone club before we go." I can see the mischief in his eyes. "Sarah You have Met" he motions to his sister the manager as we slide into their booth.

"This is Beth and Tony they handle security." I try not to let the confusion show on my face as I look at the two versions of Sarah one sitting up stiffly and the other more interestingly with the beginning of a beard.

"This is Rachel she handles the books." The woman she now points at wears the same face but she stares through me seemingly angry at me for the disturbance of her work.

A squeaked hello is all I mange to say under Rachel's cold calculating stare, this causes the entire table to burst into laughter.

"Don't worry about robo bitch, she's had the pole up her ass since birth!" Sarah chokes out between laughs and I feel only slightly less terrified.

"Well where's my favorite sister then!?" Felix's asks glancing at his watch.

"Ummm I'm right here Fe!!" Tony responds

"You might catch Cos in the parking lot if you hurry" Beth mummers clearly the quieter than her sisters

We slip out of the booth and head back the way we came, Felix being to tell me about something but a short woman walking away from us distracts me. Her hair is dreaded and I watch the dreads sway across her back, well maybe I was checking out her ass.

"Delly are you listening to me? Who are you checking out?" Its to late to look away as a surprised smirk appears on his face.

"OI COS!!" He calls to the woman, oh shit first day on the job and Ive been busted eying up my boss/ best mates sister.


End file.
